Marla
Marla is a character from Sofia the First, who appears in the episode "Mom's the Word" and is the owner of Cupcake Magic!. She is voiced by Tracey Ullman, and later by Laraine Newman. Background She is a witch and Lucinda's mother and just like her daughter before she became a good little witch, she is a wicked witch who likes to hex people and cause trouble. She embraces the family legacy and takes great pleasure from hexing people. Her favorite holiday is Mother's Day because she spends it with Lucinda making bigger and bigger hexes. She was shocked when Lucinda announced she was a good witch and had friends. To make Lucinda happy she undid her floating island hex and joined the Royal Family for lunch. She is willing to support Lucinda's change of heart but hopes its only a phase. In her next appearance, it appears she's become more accepting of her daughter's choices, including having friends and allowing Lucinda to invite Sofia to witch ceremony despite not being a witch. Powers and Abilities As an older witch, Marla can cast more powerful spells than her daughter can, ones that are much too powerful for a younger witch to undo. Using her wand (like her daughter's, looks like a long, leafy twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on people. A lot of her hexes appear very dangerous, like summoning huge rapids or causing an entire island to float out of the water. Role in the Series Marla makes her debut in "Mom's the Word" when she and Lucinda are having their Mother's Day hexing. She spends the entire day hexing Sofia's family for fun. Eventually, Lucinda tells her that she is not a wicked witch anymore and is a good witch now. So Marla does a good spell and becomes friends with Sofia's family to make her daughter happy. Marla returns in "Cauldronation Day" where she celebrates Lucinda's Cauldronation. Marla is very proud this moment has come and takes pictures of Lucinda the entire time. After Lily and Indigo make her mess up the spell that makes her Raven Catcher, Marla cheers her up by telling her she likes it. Lily and Indigo again make trouble when they turn everyone but Lucinda and Sofia into owls. After Sofia changes everyone back, Marla helps fix everything and watches with joy as Lucinda completes her ceremony. Terra Monsters Jessie the Jestar Marla's first terra monster and Violet's mother who doesn't like to lose her daughter when she first met Lucinda. At first she was afraid that Lucinda and her mom would cook them for dinner but later, she decides to stay with Marla while her daughter stays with Lucinda. Needles the Quirkat A Quirkat who, like his son Buttons the Oddcat and Lucinda's Terra Monster, loves to sew all day that he makes costumes for plays, parties, and ceremonies, but after a day of sewing, Needles puts his needles back onto his face. Nova the Celestroah The wise and level headed Celestrosh that spends her time reading books or telling bedtime stories and legends to her daughter, Starla the Celestail. Trivia * In the credits, she is named Marla but her name was not mentioned in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Magical Characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Parents